Maid to Princess?
by iron man fan2626
Summary: elena gilbert is maid to the the royal family she is best friends with prince damon well she is in love with him and she thinks he does not love her back but what happens when caroline convinces elena to sneak into the ball and true feelings are revealed more chapters to come


Chapter 1 remember I own nothing

Elena's p.o.v

"ELENA GILBERT" I looked over at Katherine pierce the women in charge of all the maids in the castle "Elena you were supposed to be up an hour ago you have so many things to do today" I sighed I sat up and dressed in my maid outfit and as I walked out the door Katherine rudely shoved my list of chores into my hands

It was the usual chores go to the kitchen prepare breakfast clean all the bedrooms in the castle even the ones that are not being used which does not make any since I know "Elena" I looked up and saw Caroline I ran up to her and gave her a hug "I just got back from finishing my last chore of the day "setting up for the masquerade ball tonight" I smiled

"well do you want to help me with my last two chores?" she looked at me "that depends what are they" "clean the queens room, and price Damon's room" she nodded quickly when I said prince Damon's room after much bickering she somehow convinced me to clean Damon's room first I knocked once and smiled when the door opened "hello Elena"

I was always the one cleaning Damon's room so we had kinda become best friends and of course you know how the story goes she is in love with her best friend and after a while he falls in love with her and they live happily every after…. Except in this story Damon is a prince I am a maid and there is no chance that we will ever be together

"hi..hi prince Damon" Caroline stuttered I just rolled my eyes and proceeded to clean the room "I'm sorry miss what's your name" Damon asked her "uh Caroline" she muttered "well Caroline when you in my room there are no formalities do not call me prince Damon just Damon" she smiled "as you wish prince…. I mean Damon"

I pulled out Damon's suit from the case I had "here you go Damon" he took it from my hands "ugh Lena do I have to go" "yes you do" I said with a stern voice "because if you don't you will just get into another fight with your father and you remember how that ended last time" he sighed and leaned in and said "I would rather spend the night talking to my best friend the only person who gets me" and then he kissed my cheek

And me and Caroline walked out of the room she was smiling like crazy "he is so in love with you" she said I just rolled my eyes "no he is not Caroline and can we please stop talking about it" I said with a stern voice we walked into the queens room and started cleaning, I had just finished cleaning when I walked out of the bathroom and shocked to see Caroline going through the queens closet

"CAROLINE" I screamed and pulled her out of the closet "what Lena have you ever wondered what it looked like in here" "no I have not get out" but as I pulled her out a dress she had been holding fell onto the floor

I jumped and quickly picked it up and was about to hang it back up when I looked down and could not help but see how beautiful the dress was and only made me wonder what it would be like to wear a dress like this

"Elena I have an amazing plan you wear that dress and put on a mask and you find a way to dance with Damon and see if he is in love with you without letting him know it is you"

"no Caroline and that is final"

**1 hour later**

"oh Elena you look beautiful" with the mask on I could not even recognize myself "Caroline what if he knows it is me and hates me forever" she just rolled her eyes "that won't happen Elena, now go" she said pushing me out of the room

I walked into the ballroom it was so beautiful I had never been in here when there was a ball I stood there drinking looking for Damon with little success when a guy came up "may I have this dance" I nodded we started dancing and suddenly I saw Damon and had to make up some kind of an excuse "I'm sorry I don't feel so good" and got out of his arms and ran in the direction of Damon

I was saddened when I lost sight of him and accidently bumped into someone "oh I'm so sorry" 'it's quit alright" I looked up and saw it was Damon "well miss can I have this dance" I nodded we started dancing and felt myself melting into his arms

"you are quit good this" I giggled "you have a beautiful laugh it reminds me of… never mind, would you like to take a walk" "I would like that a lot" we walked into the garden and i don't remember it being so beautiful at night

He reached out and grabbed my hand and we walked I silence until we reached the fountain and before I could react he leaned up and kissed me passionately of course I kissed him back "I love you Elena" I pulled back " I love you too… wait how did you know it was me?"

"please Elena I would recognize those beautiful eyes anywhere" "so you love me?" "I do" "but Damon we can't be together your parents" "already know" he finished I looked at him confused "Elena I tell my parents everything they adore you"

I became teary eyed "so Elena gilbert will you be my girlfriend "yes a million times yes"

**Ok end of chapter 1 tell me what you think**


End file.
